


Stolen in the Night

by Exorciststuck



Series: Johndaveweek 2016 [6]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Princes, Anal Sex, Enthusiastic Consent, M/M, No Virginity Kink, Rimming, Virginity as a Political Construct
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 13:29:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7441018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exorciststuck/pseuds/Exorciststuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It'd been too long since he'd seen John, it was going to be too long until he could see John again, and he only had so many hours in the night to take advantage of their time together. He had to make it last somehow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stolen in the Night

It'd been nine months since that fateful day where Dave had met the missing crown prince of Prospit in the market at the heart of the Derse empire. Of course, he hadn't known at the time that it was the prince he was speaking to- merely that he was speaking to a handsome Prospitan with bright eyes and a wide smile, and that this Prospitan had flattered him shamelessly until Dave had flirted back, the two of them darting through the market to catch each other in an alley, where he'd been kissed so thoroughly his legs had gone weak.

He was supposed to keep himself chaste, to be honest. It was a Derse tradition for the heir to stay as pure and virginal as possible, a sign of their moral superiority and strong command over human desire. His older brother had failed, and he'd failed openly, running off with his suitor to go play border guard. That was fine, that was alright, the crown was simply passed onto Dave instead. It was just too bad Dave had little respect for the tradition and the libido of a young man. He'd kissed attractive servants too many times to count, letting them touch him and giving them what they'd wanted in return, political favour. 

He had quite a few favourite servants racked up over the years.

Somehow though, he kept his virginity- in the technical terms. Using the hands or the mouth was fine, but he'd never engaged in penetration on either end, and he did have plans to save it for someone who made him feel like he was floating on air. Then John had shown up, and within a day he was effortlessly scaling the walls of the castle, climbing into Dave's chambers. It'd been an arranged meeting, and the two of them had rolled around for most of the night, kissing and smiling and murmuring promises to each other. 

John had snuck out that night once Dave fell asleep, but he'd kept more than good on his promise, and the two met as often as they could. Sometimes to make love, and sometimes just to talk, lying in bed and whispering to each other. One of those nights was when John admitted to his status as crown prince of Prospit, trusting in Dave as he admitted to the political turmoil brewing in his home, and how he'd run rather than be assassinated.

They were both political strategists, so some nights they planned potential upheavals to place John in power- upheavals that always ended with a strong alliance of marriage between Derse and Prospit, although those plans would have to wait until Dave's quick approaching coronation. 

Somehow, they managed to keep quiet for so long, hiding their relationship. John hovered in the woods and the market during the day, doing odd jobs for odd pay, and if he didn't manage enough for a meal Dave had his servants leave him a midnight snack. Lately though, with his crowning coming closer and closer, they found themselves meeting less. Seven days a week turned into three turned into one, where they'd embrace like it'd been years. 

Tonight, he stood at his balcony, sipping sparkling water as he searched for the familiar blob of his lover, a smile growing on his face as the familiar rustle of bushes sounded beneath him. 

A head peeked up from the bushes, and Dave laughed as John climbed over the balcony, and he found himself walked backwards until his back hit the vine covered wall and John's lips met his own in a kiss, firm and full of undeniable adoration. 

“Miss me much?” Dave muttered, pushing John away only to manoeuvre to the side and tug him backwards into his room, a smile growing on his face. “C'mere, your highness, we've got a whole lotta catching up to do.”

John lit up like a fucking puppy, before he felt his back hit the bed, and legs on either side of his hips as his lover straddled him and kissed his jaw, leaving him willingly pinned. “We sure do, fuck, it feels like it's been months-”

“Shhh-”

“Mmm, sorry. Missed you too much to think about being quiet,” Dave rolled his eyes, deft fingers tangling into John's hair to pull him into a kiss, narrowly avoiding their teeth clacking together as he kissed John, trying to really make it count- it was the last time they'd be able to meet like this for at least two weeks now, and the thought of going without something he looked forwards to so routinely had him putting his all into it.

As if John was any better. He was kissing like he wanted to devour Dave, his touches hungry and demanding. He moved Dave as he pleased, and Dave let himself be moved, arching up into his touch as John ran his fingers along the inside of his lightly clothed thighs, making Dave tremble. 

The kiss broke when Dave felt the need to claim air, darting his lips to John's neck instead, where he kissed sweetly as John began to pull down his clothes, revealing entire areas of pale, smooth skin- his for the taking. “Fuck, you're so gorgeous. Forget the crown, I'm sleeping with the real jewel of Derse.”

“Like you can talk, you're fucking dirt coated diamond. Wipe away enough of the bullshit and you glimmer like the sun.”

“Oooh, pretty metaphors. Have you been spending time with your sister again?”

“Fuck off, I meant your O face.” Dave stuck his tongue out, and John snorted, leaning in to flick his own against it until they were both laughing, and then rapidly kissing again to quiet themselves, Dave's hands finding John's ass to drag him closer and rub against him. “Mmn, fuck. You bring the stuff again?”

He watched as John stood, walking away fully clothed to grab a small leather satchel that had been abandoned on the floor, a glass vial removed from within. “I don't know why you can't just hide it in your room.”

“What, and risk being caught and disowned this close to my crowning? You can stop being lazy and bring it yourself.” 

John laid back down on the bed, prompting Dave to tip his head back as his neck was nuzzled, a hum making him squirm. “Fuck, John-”

“Only if you keep quiet!” Dave glared at that, but he knew John was right, and he pursed his lips to show he understood. “Okay, good. I'm definitely going to then, 'cause I missed you and your royal butt.”

“Stop wasting time and get naked then, we don't have all the time in the world,” Dave cooed enticingly, and smiled when John followed his directions, tugging both their pants off completely. Shirts stayed, because time really was of the essence and they both had hands that gripped too firmly and nails that scratched too much for them to risk the marks they might make in the heat of the moment. Being naked below the waist was enough anyway, and just light touches from John had Dave's legs falling open, shamelessly baring himself. He'd seen it all anyway, and Dave saw no point in hiding. 

He _especially_ didn't see a point in hiding when John ran his hands down the clothed expanse of his chest and dipped between his legs, sucking on his hipbone in a way that had Dave stuffing a finger in his mouth, eyebrows furrowed together. The secret nature of their relationship really did seem to make everything feel _more_.

It didn't help at all when John followed up by kissing along his growing erection, peppering light touches along the shaft and dragging his tongue up the length of it, smiling that pleased smile of his when Dave inevitably locked his legs around John's shoulders and silently begged for more. “But Dave,” he teased, and Dave immediately wrinkled his nose in distaste at the tone of his voice, “if I spend all my time teasing you here, I won't be able to tease your royal butt.”

John had enough of a good point that Dave sighed, going limp against the bed, before he finally sighed and patted his head affectionately, “then use your mouth there, dumbass.”

“Fuck, that's a good idea.”

“Damn right it is, now get licking before I get bored and do it myself.”

“Mine or yours?”

“We'll find out if you don't hurry up!” He knew it wasn't much of a threat, but he wasn't really going for threatening. Plus, John did a good job of satisfying anyway, ducking down between his legs further to kiss at his taint, and then pull his legs apart wider with a mutter of, “jeez Dave, why are you so flexible?” before rearing back and spitting on his hole.

It didn't do much for Dave at first, but being spit on was never really a turn on, to be honest. Then John was sucking on his asshole, and all thoughts of it not doing much flew out the window as he was teased open with a tongue much too talented to be attached to a member of royalty, but one Dave loved all the more for it, pressing back against him with a barely muffled moan.

John didn't let up, only pausing to give Dave a warning look that encouraged him to more thoroughly bite down on his hand, practically gagged by the side of his palm as John worked his tongue in, using it as a spear to penetrate as much as he could. It didn't do much for length, but it did a whole shitload with sensation, rubbing against spots Dave would have never realised were inside of him if not for the way John worked, holding him open as he stretched him. 

When he pulled back, Dave felt significantly looser all over, lying limp as John reached for that glass vial. He knew full well what was in it, and there was no more surprise than a shudder at the cold when slick fingers rushed to replace where a tongue had been moments before, pushing into him with practised ease on both their parts. He knew full well that he was doing the most taboo of taboos, but that only encouraged Dave more, and he let himself relax and ease into it as John kissed his thighs and fucked him open. 

“It doesn't hurt, right Dave?”

God no it didn't hurt, and Dave swallowed down any sounds that might pop out before he moved his hand, speaking in breathless, aroused tones. “Fuck no. Feels good, don't stop. Mmmgod, please don't stop.”

“Wasn't planning on it! I missed the faces you make, you're so pretty Dave.” Well fuck, that was a shot right to the heart. Dave felt himself flush, and for a moment he was bashful, until he recalled that this was the last time he'd see John for a long while, and being shy really only served to waste their time together. With that in mind he pulled John in for a kiss, uncaring of where his mouth had been when he did so. 

John's fingers didn't let up while Dave kissed him, and soon enough he was teasing his prostate with one hand, and pressing a hand over Dave's mouth with the other. Thank god he had, the loud cry Dave let out would've been hard to ignore if it hadn't been muffled, and the continued milking of his sweet spot had him trembling in John's arms, practically melting as it was abused for his personal pleasure. 

“Yeah, that's it. God, so much for Derse's pure royal heir, you look too good like this. Purity is overrated anyway, I love you like this.” Dave barely managed an eyebrow raise, as if to ask 'don't you love me always,' but he conveyed the message through the haze of pleasure anyway, and John smiled wide, “I do love you always! I wouldn't live in the woods like some sort of vagrant if I didn't absolutely adore you.”

The teasing continued on until Dave could barely stand it, his cock standing at attention with a steady dribble of pre down the shaft from all of John's attentions to his sweet spot, and all of his nerves felt like they were on fire, leaving him feeling warm, with the sensation of blood rushing through his body rapidly making him feel almost dizzy. Then the fingers had been removed, and Dave let out a soft sound of protest, before quickly prying John's hand off his mouth to speak, using sharp, quick tones as John prepped himself.

“You _obnoxious fucker_ , my dick feels like it's going to fall off because of your goddamn prostate massage, and you don't even have the decency to get ready quicker?”

“Mmmnope,” if anything, John seemed to slow down more, and Dave glared.

“Asshole. You're damn lucky I love you so much, and miss you, and want to make sweet sweet love on the dying souls of my ancestors as I tarnish everything my being means to them with a dick up my ass and a big smile on my face. They're down there crying their dumb dead eyes out about how, 'boohoo, both the Derse heirs just had to get laid, what the fuck is their issue, why can't they keep it in their pants?' and I'll give them a nice middle finger while I ride my future husband's love shaft into the night. Anyway, point is, _stick it in_ , before I die or some shit. They'll summon lightening to shoot me down before I can enjoy this sweet lay.”

“Okay, but, this is like, the twentieth time we've done this Dave? I think it's too late for them to shoot you down for having sex. And, also, if you call my penis a love shaft again I'm going to climb right back out that window and leave and nobody is going to do any ancestor angering sex tonight.”

“Well damn, way to stifle my creative juices. Are you done polishing your knob to the sound of my voice now?” He gestured down to John's dick, which he really had been idly rubbing as he talked, and John had the decency to turn away in embarrassment before lining himself up, his lubed up hand stroking Dave a few times to get him relaxed. 

“I guess if the prince insists-”

“He does.”

“-I'll just have to put it in!”

John might have spoke confidently, but he still went slow, and Dave let himself feel at ease as he began to push in, letting the stretching sensation draw a soft sigh from him. John had a habit of always starting gentle, like he might break Dave, despite the fact that minutes ago he was fucking his ass with a vengeance, and that they both knew soon enough the slap of them coming together would be loud enough to cause concern. He was still gentle, and despite everything Dave enjoyed it, kissing anywhere on John he could reach as the two of them grew closer with each push in.

When he bottomed out, Dave felt like he was glowing, his arms around John's neck and his legs brought up beside him. “I love you so fucking much,” he whispered, and John gave him a crooked grin, bumping their noses.

“I love you too. I think I've loved you since I first saw you,” he pulled out slowly, and pushed back in, beginning to pick up a pace they could both enjoy. “There was just something about you- and don't say royal blood, stupid- but there was something that made me smile and I wanted more.”

His hands settled on Dave's hips, and Dave nodded in understanding, his eyes falling shut. “Yeah- Yeah, fuck, I get it. Think I knew back then there was gonna be something about you, that you were gonna be important.”

The next thrust was rough, and John preemptively slapped a hand over Dave's mouth to swallow the shocked moan. “Did you think that important thing would be awesome sex?”

His mouth was freed only long enough for John to pull back, and for Dave to smile at him, “I fantasized about it.”

It was enough to push John's buttons- specifically the 'ravage my significant other with my love shaft' button- and Dave groaned into John's mouth when he was pulled into a frantic, heated kiss, his thrusts picking up a rough pace. It wasn't fast, which was almost torture, but it was definitely deep and hard, and when John managed to brush his sweet spot his eyes nearly rolled back into his head, mouth falling open to let out a needy sound that John swallowed as he continued to touch him so lovingly. 

Predictably, his own hands soon got involved, tugging on John's hair and dragging down his back, touching his skin and treating John like the most expensive of velvets. He was worth so much, and Dave just wanted to be closer, clinging desperately at any expanse of John that he could. John countered by pushing up his shirt, running his hands over Dave's bare sides with no worry about marring his skin with his hands. Dave only encouraged him, pressing closer with all he could, his moans growing more insistent as John's rhythm began to falter, his arousal coming to a head. It was only more obvious he was close when Dave felt a hand wrap around his cock, stroking him in time with his thrusts.

Barely a minute passed before Dave came then, the combined assault of such forceful thrusts and a firm hand on his dick ending with a muffled moan and his cum shooting up onto his shirt- a result he really should have planned for earlier, but found himself not worrying about in the moment as his vision whited out and everything turned to blinding pleasure. 

John, following through, continued to thrust right through to his own orgasm, where he thrust in deep and claimed Dave the best way he could, shooting his cum deep inside. His rumbling groan set the hairs on Dave's arms on end, and he shuddered, a smile on his face. He always liked that part the best, the unmistakable shot of warmth deep within was a solid reminder of what they'd done, and a way of joining them even when they were apart. It was a weak replacement for marriage, but for now it would do.

His legs were a little stiff, and Dave let out a sound of protest as he brought them down, right as John kissed him to swallow the sound, before peppering those kisses affectionately across Dave's face. “God, Dave, I love you! I really love you, you're the best, and I wouldn't trade anything for the times where we're together.”

“Fucking sap,” he yawned, already worn out, shifting as John pulled out and admired the mess he'd made for just a moment, before beginning to wipe him clean. When John got to his shirt they both sighed, and Dave shook his head.

“It's cool, I'll go spill heavy cream on it in the morning, and then 'attempt to wash it myself to ease the workload of the servants,' and I'll get chastised and nobody will have to know I made a mess getting dicked by my pretty prince boyfriend.” He yawned, stretching out and relaxing, all of him at ease now that he'd unwound. Dave pulled on John until he laid down with him, and he smiled to himself. “Stay.”

“I can't,” John replied quickly, responsible as always. Dave knew he was right, but he still frowned, pressing his face to John's neck. 

“At least until I fall asleep?” He hated that it was like this, but until he was crowned and had more power marrying John was just not an option. Until then, he had to satisfy himself with brief cuddling. “I wish I could wake up and see your face, all scrunched up and shit, some big dorky smile on your face.”

John smiled at him, brushing the hair from Dave's sex sweaty forehead to kiss it. “I know. I wanna stay too Dave! God, I'd give anything to just stay here and wake up with a sleepy, cute Dave in my arms, but we can't yet. Just don't forget that I love you the most, alright? Think about that when you're lonely, and pretend I'm here holding you tight, and I'll be here forever before you know it.”

It wasn't what Dave wanted- not entirely- but John's words were soothing enough that he fell asleep easily, sated and satisfied, content and refreshed. When he woke up alone his bed would feel too big, but for now he basked in the love that came with John, and he was pretty fucking pleased with it.

**Author's Note:**

> Day six of [Johndave week!](http://johndaveweek.tumblr.com/) This time, it's nsfw, so it won't _actually_ be hosted there, buuut those are just nitpicky details.  
>  I couldn't help writing more prince stuff, except this time with John as the runaway prince, and Dave as the victim of some very extreme virginity stuff, haha.


End file.
